doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Angels Take Manhattan (TV)
The Angels take Manhattan ou Les Anges prennent Manhattan en français est le cinquième épisode de la saison 33 (saison 7 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Il voit la dernière apparition de Amy Pond et Rory Williams dans la série et le retour de River Song et des Anges Pleureurs. Une fin additionnelle fut écrite mais jamais tournée, cependant elle fut diffusée sous la forme d'un webcast nommé P.S. où Arthur Darvill, reprenant une dernière fois le rôle de Rory Williams, fait la narration par-dessus les images du storyboard. Synopsis Un simple voyage en 2012 à New York tourne à la catastrophe quand le compagnon du Docteur, Rory Williams, est renvoyé dans les années 30 par les Anges Pleureurs. Là, il apprend que sa fille, River Song, enquête sur les Anges et que Manhattan est devenu leur terrain de chasse. Le Docteur et Amy Pond doivent trouver Rory avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais ils découvrent vite que certains points dans le temps ne peuvent pas être changés. Et ici, le Docteur va devoir affronter la seule chose qu'il redoute - un dernier adieu aux Ponds. Distribution *Le Docteur - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *River Song - Alex Kingston *Julius Grayle - Mike McShane *Sam Garner - Rob David *Hood - Bentley Kalu *Foreman - Ozzie Yue *Vieux Garner - Burnell Tucker Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat et Caroline Skinner *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Marcus Wilson *Réalisateur - Nick Hurran *Directeur de photographie - Neville Kidd *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - The Mill et Stargate Studios *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Howard Burden *Monteur - Jamie Pearson *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Bâtiments * La Statue de la Liberté est possédée par un Ange Pleureur. * Essex House peut être vue lorsque le Docteur, Amy et Rory sont au parc. Entreprises * Rory se sert d’allumettes de la marque Brightwell & Hyman. Géographie * Le Docteur se rend en Chine pour laisser un message à River. Individus * Sam Garner vit à College Street. Nourriture et boissons * Rory va chercher des cafés. Presse * Amy lit The New York Record. Sports * Le journal indique que les Detroit Lions ont gagné le Superbowl. TARDIS * River dit à Rory que le circuit de traduction du TARDIS a tendance à "rester dans le coin" lorsqu'il voit le chinois sur le vase se traduire tout seul. Temps * Le Docteur dit que New York est entouré par d'importantes distorsions temporelles. * Si quelqu'un lit quelque chose à propos de son futur, ceci devient un point fixe dans le temps. * À cause du paradoxe créé par Amy et Rory pour détruire les Anges, le Docteur ne peut pas les chercher à New York dans le passé et ne pourra plus les voir. Véhicules automobiles * Avant de sortir du TARDIS, le Docteur ajuste ses cheveux en regardant son reflet dans une plaque en laiton sur laquelle on peut lire "Type FD 12 MK V11 Rolls Royce Motors Crewe England" et un espace pour insérer un numéro d'inventaire de l'OTAN. Références * Le Docteur avait arrêté de voyager avec les Ponds par peur qu'il ne finisse par se morfondre au-dessus de leur tombe, ce qui finit par arriver (DW: The God Complex). * Le Docteur reverra cependant Amy et Rory une dernière fois quand ils seront capturés par Adam Mitchell dans le but d'attirer le Docteur (COMIC: Endgame). * Amy appelle le Docteur "l'homme dépenaillé" (DW: The Eleventh Hour, etc). * Le Docteur utilise d l'énergie régénérative pour soigner la main de River. Il avait déjà fait la même chose pour redonner de l'énergie au TARDIS lorsque celui-ci arriva dans le Monde de Pete (DW: Rise of the Cybermen). River l'avait également fait de manière plus radicale pour sauver le Docteur en lui donnant toutes ses régénérations restantes (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). * Dans la post-face du roman Melody Malone: Private Detective in Old New York Town, Amy laisse un message au Docteur où elle lui mentionne leurs aventures: sauver une baleine dans l'espace (DW: The Beast Below), combattre des pirates (DW: The Curse of the Black Spot), inspirer un grand artiste (DW: Vincent and the Doctor) et tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui l'attendrait pendant deux mille ans (DW: The Big Bang). * Elle lui demande aussi de revenir la voir le soir où elle l'a rencontré, quand elle n'a attendu toute la nuit, et de lui raconter les aventures qu'ils allaient avoir (DW: The Eleventh Hour). * River dit qu'elle a été graciée de la prison parce que l'homme qu'elle a tué n'a jamais existé (DW: The Impossible Astronaut, The Wedding of River Song, HV: The Inforarium). * River dit qu'elle est maintenant professeur (DW: Silence in the Library). * Sur le toit, lorsqu'il envisage de sauter, Rory se rappelle toutes les fois où il est mort pour finalement revenir à la vie (DW: Amy's Choice, Cold Blood, The Curse of the Black Spot, The Doctor's Wife). * Le Docteur active une fois de plus les ventilateurs aspirants (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). * River dit à Amy que le Docteur n'aime pas voir ses compagnons vieillir (DW: School Reunion). * En essayant d'atterrir en 1938, le TARDIS fait un bruit de dysfonctionnement (DW: Spearhead from Space, The Eleventh Hour, The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith). * Le paradoxe permet la destruction des Anges, mais ceux-ci ont par le passé su tirer parti de certains paradoxes (RN: Touched by an Angel). * Dans le cimetière, River demande si la lampe au dessus du TARDIS a besoin d'être changée, mais le Docteur répond qu'il vient justement de le faire (DW: Pond Life). * Le journal The New York Record existait déjà en 1930 (DW: Daleks in Manhattan). * Amy est surprise que le Docteur veuille faire une dernière vérification avant de sortir du TARDIS. Il n'avait en effet pas prêté attention aux avertissements du TARDIS en l'emmenant pour la première fois sur une autre planète (DW: The Time of Angels). Notes * Cet épisode marque la dernière apparition de la séquence de générique apparue dans The Eleventh Hour. * La salle de la console du TARDIS introduite dans ce même épisode fait également sa dernière apparition ici. * Le logo de Doctor Who dans le générique a une texture graphique correspondant à la couronne de la Statue de la Liberté. Audiences * L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 7,82 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. Lieux de tournage * Central Park, New York * Box Cemetery, Llanelli, Pays de Galles * Glamorgan Building, Cardiff University, Cardiff, Pays de Galles * North Building, Queens Complex, Cardiff University, Cardiff, Pays de Galles * HH Wills Physics Laboratory, University of Bristol, Bristol * Upper Boat Studios en:The Angels Take Manhattan (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 33 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec River Song Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2012 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Anges Pleureurs Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés pseudo-historiques Catégorie:Épisodes de départ d'un compagnon